


The Sweetest Rose

by LilyHoncho, NMartin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, foxxay - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHoncho/pseuds/LilyHoncho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Misty are part of the school's drama club, which is planning to do Romeo and Juliet for the school festival. While Cordelia decides to audition for her dream role, Juliet, Misty chooses a more extraordinary character to audition for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Rose

“So, auditions are Monday. I wanna see you all there, God knows we have no shortage of talent with this group. Plenty of roles with Shakespeare; never much of a shortage of the archetypes with him, so there’s no excuse not to audition. I think that’s everything we needed to discuss this meeting. See you all back here next week.”

Along with the nods and general goodbyes of the other twelve members of the club, Misty was up and out of her seat as soon as the dismissal was uttered by the club’s head member. Despite how genuinely she enjoyed the things this club exposed her to, the acting, the endless expanse of interesting theatrical works, she didn’t really know anyone here. She’d been somewhat of the silent type, always sticking to herself, though what she lacked in social skills, she was sure to make up for on stage.

It was a similar case with Cordelia, except she had a few more friends here and there. Everyone seemed to like her, her genuine niceness and eagerness when applied to the works of art the club found themselves working with. Her excitement transferred over effortlessly when it came to performance-- she was lively, oh-so present, despite her somewhat reserved social demeanor. Yes, everyone seemed to like Cordelia, which made Misty almost certain that she’d have the lead role as Juliet if she felt so inclined to audition.

Truth be told, Misty paid a little more attention to the shorter blonde than she most likely should have. In fact, Cordelia seemed to catch her attention more than anything else within the club. It was a kiddy crush, of course-- just a little thing that made Misty that much more excited to be here each time. A classic love story of the stage did little to calm her quick heart, Misty’s mind already stirring with the what ifs and the possibilities the soon-to-be show presented for her. Since auditioning for Juliet was sure to be fruitless, she cycled through the other possible roles before she collected her things and made for the auditorium’s exit.

On the other side of the room, Cordelia’s thoughts were focused on the fact that she really did want to play Juliet, but deep down felt she wouldn’t be good enough. She could’ve been popular in the drama club, she had a lot of friends, but inside she felt she was just far too insecure. Most of the time it was up to her friends to  convince her to go to the lead auditions, and even if she got it, she still didn’t always see herself as the best choice. It didn’t affect her performances at all, thankfully. She was still always sure to give each role her all, which certainly did more to convince others of her talent, but did little to convince herself. For her, it was always a tad bit upsetting any time she would try to express her dissatisfaction with her own skills, seeing as every time, someone would always cut her off whenever she doubted herself, always being assured she was the best at what she did. It seemed the only one who doubted Cordelia, was Cordelia. Everyone else loved her.

But, finally, the school was doing Romeo and Juliet. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t been waiting for this moment, waiting for this role, that she hadn’t always imagined herself going onstage and reciting the character’s most famous lines, like she hadn’t mastered that role alone in her room some nights with her own personal copy of the story in her hand.

“I can do this.” she muttered to herself once she’d gotten home, having went for that very same book in what was probably the thousandth time in God knew how many years, sitting down on the bed to read over the beginnings of it to refresh herself on it’s content.

Alone in her own room, Misty paced, a deeply thoughtful look etched onto dirty blonde brows. She couldn’t try for Juliet, she knew-- so what else was there? The best roles of the show beyond the female lead all seemed to be strictly male, so what could Misty really audition for without getting pulled into some small role? Despite how humble she was in every other walk of life, Misty refused to give herself anything less than a challenge when it came to things like this. She knew she was beyond some role as a nurse or a maid, knew she was capable of something a little more demanding than that.

Suddenly, it hit her--- like a slap to the cheek during a moment of confusion, she had an idea. Long legs carried her to the tall mirror in the corner of her room, blue eyes staring back into themselves in her reflection. She would try for the impossible, the other lead; one undeniably male but a lead role all the same. It would definitely be a challenge, and an exciting one at that. She was a girl, after all, this would take some heavy creativity and coaxing. Besides, if she got it, she’d get to act opposite Cordelia. Wouldn’t that be fantastic? Her palms grew a little sweaty at the idea.

* * *

“Okay, Cordelia. Again, and this time you’re not fucking that line up.” she muttered to herself before inhaling deeply and closing the book again. “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” she spoke, then paused, waiting a few seconds before continuing. If she wanted to nail it, she had to learn where the pauses were and had to learn how to carry the words and know what they truly meant, and all the while she would have to remember to leave room for whomever she would be sharing the stage with. ”'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? What’s Montague? What’s.. Damnit.” she opened the book, wondering why she was so nervous, why she made these mistakes despite having known most, if not all of the lines by heart. “It is nor hand, nor foot. Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.”

She huffed, looking down to her feet, soon sighing. Brown eyes closed, giving herself an inner pep talk before going back to reciting the lines. Head high, a haughty pose that she had learnt from her mother, she focused on letting the words flow out of her mouth. “'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself.” she finished the part of the small monologue with a smile on her face, proud of the fact that she had been able to say it without as much effort as she thought it would require.

She spent hours like that, perfecting her recital of the lines, knowing that she had to work for that audition even if everyone seemed to think that she would get the part. She sighed, sitting down on the bed again, exhausted from repeating the same lines over and over but with the thrill she always felt before an audition. She smiled to herself, proud of her improvement that evening.

* * *

“You can do Romeo. You can,” Misty breathed, poised atop flat feet as she stared herself down in the mirror. “You are gonna go to that audition and you are gonna leave those people speechless when ya walk in as a girl and give ‘em the best damn rendition of Romeo you can muster. They’ll have ta cast you, you’re gonna knock their socks off!”

A little pep talk never hurt anyone, Misty figured, and after all, with what Misty would have to pull off in order to get this role, she could use all the help she could get. The tall blonde decidedly settled on the edge of her bed, pulling out her laptop in due time for a little Romeo research. She’d have to memorize one heck of a monologue to audition with, and she’d have to be damn good at it, if she really wanted to get the part.

* * *

The day of auditions came sooner than she would have liked, each day before it plucking from the week and bringing her closer to the daunting task of auditioning for a role that opposed her own gender. Whatever reservations she held were soon thrown to the wind as she waited outside the auditorium, waited and waited, eager foot tapping against the floor the longer it took for her name to be called.

Cordelia’s situation was no less nervous, though hers didn’t quite show. She was certain she knew her lines, having rehearsed them in every waking moment she could spare, but that didn’t change the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. One mess up, one missing word, one small mistake could cost her the role of her dreams, and she wasn’t about to let herself screw this up after so much time and effort spent on preparing herself for this.

Few minutes passed before someone was back to the side of the stage to call on the next auditionee, one of the tech heads calling for Misty’s name, to which the girl nearly jumped out of her boots. “Yes, me-- that’s me.” She spoke up, soon rushing toward the boy as he held out an arm to beckon her closer.

“This way.”

Cordelia stared at Misty with wide eyes, lips parting as she thought to herself about how Misty had never been an extraordinary member of the club and yet seemed to have decided to audition for one of the main roles. That’s how it went, first the leads, then the secondary characters. And if Misty was auditioning before her, it meant that she was obviously going to try get Juliet. Oh my god… she sighed, suddenly that bit more nervous that she had been just seconds ago. Maybe Misty would be better than her, maybe she would get the part and Cordelia would have to be Lady Montague or Lady Capulet. Maybe, she thought as the other walked away, or maybe I can do it better...

“My name, uh--- My name is Misty… Day, and I’ll be--- I’ll be auditioning for the role of…” her palms were sweaty in a matter of seconds, having to brush them against the outside of her slacks; a choice she made to better present the boyish image. “Romeo. The monologue I’ve chosen is--- from, ah--- act two, scene two.”

Her intro brought about a few murmurs both backstage and off, a soft chatter that didn’t help her quick beating heart in the slightest, nor did it quell the soft blush rising in her cheeks from the attention she was already getting. Even Cordelia’s eyes were wide, staring at her with an equally curious and interested expression. It could have just as easily been confusion, she didn’t know.

Despite their quizzical looks, the man seated at the center of the long table soon spoke up, one hand lifting to loosely gesture in her direction. “Very well, go on.”

“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” she breathed, nerves slowly settling as she bid farewell to herself as Misty and instead re-introduced herself as Romeo. “It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief,”

Though her palms shook in the slightest, she wasn’t thinking about being nervous, she was thinking about the words, about their meaning, and what emotions she had to show. “that thou her maid art far more than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.” She spoke with a newfound sureness, blue eyes wide and focused on the place she’d imagined Juliet to be. “It is my lady; O! It is my love: O! That she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that?”

Those seated beyond the stage watched the blonde girl as she spoke the words, an interest clear in their eyes as someone they’d perceived as some kind of joke brought new meaning to the words that  several others before her had more nearly slaughtered. “Her eyes discourse; I will answer it. I am too bold, ‘tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night.”

Meaning. She’d found it. It danced upon her tongue and passed her lips as she spoke words centuries older than herself. What was initially a very embarrassing audition was quickly becoming a pretty good one. “See! How she leans her cheek upon her hand. O! That I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek.”

Soon enough, the words ended, as did Misty’s audition, which was clear as she fell silent, hands falling to her sides and blue orbs darting between the three of her viewers. “Thank you.” She muttered humbly, a contrast to how genuinely she’d spoken the words from her monologue just moments ago. Her spoken voice was much less projected as opposed to the one she used to speak her piece.

Soon, her nerves were back, waiting to be acknowledged.

“Thank you… for that, Miss Day. We’ll get back to you.”

* * *

A few more names were called before Cordelia, two or three boys auditioning for Romeo or Mercutio and an aspiring girl who wanted to play Juliet, too. Fortunately, and even so that Cordelia felt bad for the girl, she stumbled on her words, so clearly too nervous.

Cordelia stood up, pulling her hair back and breathing slowly to calm herself as she walked behind the tech that had called her, towards the light of the stage and in front of the long table. She smiled confidently, keeping her head high, waiting for the almost imperceptible nod from the man seated in the center of the table that silently told her to start speaking.

“Hello. My name is Cordelia Goode and I’ll be auditioning for the role of Juliet Capulet. The lines I’ve chosen are from act two, scene two.” she told, receiving another nod from the man and smiling to herself before inhaling deeply.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” she spoke, then paused, waiting a few seconds before continuing. Her voice had no apparent nervousness in it, her hands moved gracefully as she spoke, the teenager already in character with every word that she spoke. Moving slightly, she tried not  to walk from one side to another, but at the same time managed to not stand for too long, awkwardly in the middle of the stage. She knew that she wise to have not chosen a really long part of the play, but still she knew she was in charge of controlling the speed of her words and to make them as meaningful as they could be.

”'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot. Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name?” she spoke, voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Whenever Cordelia was onstage she didn’t care people that were looking at her, some of them judging, some of them hoping she would make a mistake, some hoping she wouldn’t. She was giving an amazing audition, she knew it despite also knowing she had chosen one of the most cliché pieces. She also knew that this part had to be hers, because from what she had seen she’d been the best to audition for Juliet yet.

“That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself.” she finished, falling silent and looking to the viewers that sat on the table, then to the ones sitting behind them.

“Thank you, Miss Goode. We’ll get back to you.”

* * *

Cordelia made her way through the small crowd of the drama club, eyes set on the first name on the list. For a second she hated that she was so short, since a blonde wild haired girl stood in front of her blocking the view. She stood on her tip toes, tilting her head slightly, trying to read the slightly blurry name on the top of the list. She cursed on her nearsightedness, pursing her lips for a few seconds until she heard the blonde in front of her let out a soft gasp.

“Holy shit.” soft, contained, ringed fingers coming up to gentle parted lips. “Holy shit!” Misty audibly gasped, blue eyes slipping over her own name beside the role of Romeo, just as quickly slipping to who had been cast as Juliet. It was no surprise, of course-- Cordelia. The taller of the two turned on a heel, eyes wide when she found the girl right beside her. “Shit, uh--”

“What is it?”

“We-- I got it, we got it. You’re--- I’m---” she couldn’t help her cheeks quickly turning an angry shade of red, that same shade reaching down her neck to what little of her chest was exposed. “Looks like you’re the Romeo to my--- the Juliet to my Romeo, I mean.”

“The Juliet to your Romeo?” Cordelia questioned at first, clueless to what the other meant. Finally she realized what she was saying and grinned, turning to look to the paper for confirmation before letting out a squeal before she turned to take the taller girl in her arms, giggling. “I’m so happy for you, you’re going to be an amazing Romeo!”

“Oh my-- you’re gonna be the best damn Juliet!” She could hardly contain her excitement, long arms soon returning the previously one-sided hug a little tighter, a bright smile showing on Misty’s lips.

Cordelia smiled back, a slight blush covering her features when she realized the many stares they were receiving, all the attention suddenly on them instead of the paper that hung from the wall. She slowly pulled back, pushing a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear. “I guess I’ll see you at rehearsals?”

“Guess so.” Misty nodded, pulling back just as Cordelia had, dusting palms on herself as per nervous habit. “See you later, ah-- Cordelia.”

* * *

Standing on a table meant to symbolize the later-to-be-built balcony to the back of the stage, Cordelia listened as Misty recited her monologue, trying to fight a giggle at the girl’s eloquently spoken words.

“Her eye discourses. I will answer it— I am too bold.” Loose tan slacks tucked into dark, folded boots a size too large carried Misty’s clumsy footing in the direction of her on-stage love interest, ”'Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they retu--” she stumbled forward slightly, catching on the bulk of her boot’s toe, soon sending her forward and down onto her knees with an ‘oomph’. “Fuck!” she hissed, palms falling to the surface of the stage as she forced herself up.

Cordelia covered her mouth, letting out a soft giggle at the scene as it unfolded, but quickly swallowing hard to not to let her reaction be noticed, head soon held just as high as before, waiting for the other to get back to her performance.

“What if her eyes were there, they in her head?” Misty huffed, speaking as she pulled herself back onto heavily booted feet, returning to the monologue as if she hadn’t just fallen to her knees in the midst of it. “The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eye in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing and think it were not night.” Her breath was back by now, spoken in the words of Romeo as her features remained serious and focused on what she spoke. “See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek.”

It was endearing, to see just how hard Misty tried. At the same time, Cordelia knew that the girl had a lot to prove; she had to not just be good, but also better than the boys who had previously auditioned for the role. After all, they could always go back and recast if Misty just couldn’t seem to deliver. She had to get back to it, and quick; which thankfully, she did. “Ay, me!” Cordelia spoke, smiling slightly.

“O, speak again, bright angel!” Misty breathed, still visibly shaken up from her fall just moments ago. “For Thou art as glorious to this night, being o’er my head,” blue eyes were fixated on Cordelia, though rightfully so as she spoke.

The teenager stood still atop the table, her smile slowly disappearing as she looked forward and focused on staying in character. It was so amazing, to hear the girl pouring so much passion into her words. It was as if the girl actually meant what she said, as if she actually felt it. She really was a great actress, and suddenly Cordelia realized how cute she looked as she spoke, moving and speaking, so appropriately dramatically.

Her eyes went wide for a second, maybe it wasn’t just the acting that Cordelia liked about Misty. Maybe, and just maybe, she also found the girl’s appearance attractive, and maybe, just maybe, she had a crush on the other girl. They had been rehearsing for what seemed like weeks, but honestly only been days. Of course, the teenager always rehearsed at home after finishing her homework, so it wouldn’t be surprising if Misty did the same. But still, feeling something for a girl? That was unexpected for Cordelia.

“as is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes of mortal that fall to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air.” She finished, voice as soft as the words she spoke, floating languidly through the air as she looked to her opposite, Cordelia, seemingly lost in thought. The girl kept looking to her front, apparently ignoring Misty, until she finally realized the awkward silence that had fallen on the room and she had been absent-minded all along.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?”

“'Tis but thy name that is the enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor sace, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweer. So Romeo would, where he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself.”

“I take thee at thy word.” “Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

“What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?”

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art. if any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"If they do see thee they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

“Okay girls” the director interrupted, smiling at how the girls seemed to have worked so hard on their lines. They certainly had improved, everyone could see that whenever they were on the stage. “Practice the following scene for tuesday at home, see you all.”

As the director left Cordelia jumped off the table and smiled sweetly at Misty, walking towards her. “You’re doing such a great work, Misty! I’m impressed.” she complimented with a giggle, tilting her head to smile. “Do you wanna hang out sometime? You could come over, my friends and I usually hang out at my house, and we could all practice our lines.”

“Uh, your house?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t--- I don’t know.”

“Well, if you want to some time, just let me know.” the shorter of the two said with a smile, reaching down to lift her backpack from the floor, soon walking away to join her friends.

Between giggles and laughs, one of the other girls had noticed how Misty looked at Cordelia as she left, which caused the friend to raise a curious brow before turning to the female lead.

“Cordelia," the brunette said, tapping at the girl's arm. "I think that Romeo girl has a crush on you.”

“You mean Misty?"  

“Yeah. Do you know if she’s like... a lesbian or something?”

“I have no idea, I barely know her…” Cordelia admitted with the gentle shrug of her shoulders, genuinely unknowing.

“Well, just... be careful.”

“You say it as if it were something bad.”

“It’s not, I just… I just don’t want the play to get ruined."

"Okay."

* * *

“Delia?” the tall blonde approached from behind, making Cordelia and her group of friends turn to look at her. She felt her cheeks go red, embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. “Uh, is the going to your house to rehearse offer still on the table?”

“Yeah, of course.” Cordelia nodded with a smile, fully turning herself so that she was entirely facing the other girl, purposely ignoring the soft chatter that began among her friends at the girl's quiet question. “Do you want to come over after class? We could rehearse the ending of act one this afternoon, if you'd like."

“Yeah.” Misty replied, not fully caught up with that part of the scene— Cordelia equally oblivious to what the end of it would entail.

“Okay, then I’ll wait for you after class?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Misty's foot tapped nervously from where she sat on the other girl's bed, watching idly as the shorter of the two paced her room quietly.

"So, um..." She breathed, finger pressed to pink lips as she battled herself in an inward sense for what to say next, brown eyes down at her script. "Act one. End of act one, this is the scene where--- Oh."

"Is this the kissing scene?" Misty asked shyly, blue eyes lifting to look to the other girl's. "Are they gonna actually --- make us kiss?"

“Well, I guess we will have to. Are you… not okay with that?”

"No, I mean, ah--- that's okay, we can-- I'm fine with..."

Cordelia let out a soft laugh and nodded. “I’m fine with kissing too. It’s just a quick kiss anyway.”

"Yeah, but it's-- I mean, it's two girls kissing..."

“Yes, but well… didn’t you think about that when you auditioned for Romeo?”

"I thought I'd be a fool ta go for Juliet, I didn't think about havin' ta kiss Juliet."

“Well, it’s not a problem for you, right?”

"It's not a problem, no, I'm just--- a little nervous about it, is all..."

“Uh, Misty…” the other spoke hesitantly, sucking in her bottom lip for a second. There was no real way to be subtle with where Cordelia intended on taking the conversation.  “Yesterday I was talking to a friend, and… well…" she bit at the inside of her lip for a moment, contemplating. "are you gay?”

"I beg your pardon?" Misty inhaled sharply, cheeks flushing a bright shade of red as she looked to her opposite. "I--- well, I like who I like, you know?"

“I didn’t mean to--- I’m not trying to offend you. I was just… curious.” she muttered, looking down for a second.

"I'm not--- I'm not offended."

“Oh, okay.” Cordelia forced a tight smile and looked up. “Anyway, we should… we should start with the scene?”

"Awful eager to kiss me, Delia. You sure I shouldn't be the one askin' you if you're gay?" Misty chuckled, easing her own blush at the expense of the other girl's. She could see the other go impossibly red, brown eyes just as soon going wide.

“Oh, no, no, no.” the other sputtered nervously as she quickly flipped the pages of the open script. “Here, just--- okay, so after Capulet and Tybalt speak, Tybalt exits. You have to take my hand when you speak.”

"Fair enough." Misty smiled, along with the playful perk of her brow as she stood. "I sure seem to have to be doin' a whole lot of touchin'' and kissin' on you, don't I?" She hummed under her breath, half hoping the other wouldn't hear, yet somehow still hoping she would.

“It’s a romance, Misty. There should be a lot of touching and kissing on Juliet from Romeo.”

"Should I consider myself lucky?" She dared to ask, brow still arched with a playfulness to mask her unsureness.

“A bit.” Cordelia smirked for a second before handing the book to Misty and taking a step back. “Come on. Start speaking, Romeo.”

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand," Misty began, clearly overdramatizing her words as she took the girl's hand. "This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." She cooed, a purse upon her lips as she so clearly was playing around with her delivery of the lines.

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.” Cordelia smiled, more nervous than usual but still managing to hide it.

“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” Misty asked, blue eyes innocently wide in her presentation of the lines, suddenly feeling not so playful, a little more unnerved as her rabbit heart beat on strongly.

“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” She breathed, unable to help it as blue eyes flitted down to the shorter girl's lips in the moment.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” Misty inhaled, the hand that wasn't holding Cordelia's soon rising to cup a warm cheek, visibly swallowing back her nervousness. Her pulse was loud in her ears as she leaned in, thin rose bud lips hovering just by plump, pink ones.

Slowly but surely, Misty's lips connected with Cordelia's in a soft and gentle kiss, lingering for only a moment before she pulled back. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." She whispered, ocean blue orbs darting between chocolate brown hues.

Cordelia’s brown eyes were full of surprise, not thinking that Misty would actually kiss her but surprisingly glad she had. “Then… Then have my… sin. No, then… Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” she rushed to finish her words, looking up at the taller girl.

"Is that the line?" Misty asked, blue eyes void of sureness as she looked to the other, hand still soft against her cheek.

“Yes, yeah--- it is, do you... do you know what follows?”

Misty nodded softly, soon speaking again. "Sin from thy lips? O, trespass sweetly urged!" she spoke, moistening her own gently parted lips with the swipe of her tongue. "Give--- give me my sin again." She breathed, hesitating slightly this time around, not yet daring for the second kiss. "Can-- can I---?"

“Yeah…” Cordelia exhaled shakily, brown eyes flitting down to Misty’s lips. “It’s in the script.”

"Someone better be quick and explain to me what in Sam Hell is going on here." came a stern, demanding voice from what Misty quickly placed was the doorway, now ajar courtesy of an older blonde clad in tall, dark heels and a matching pantsuit.

“Mom!” Cordelia quickly stepped away from the other girl, looking down. “We were practising for the play, we’re doing Romeo and Juliet this year.”

"And since when is our dearly beloved Juliet a carpet muncher?" The older woman asked in a hiss, her words as sharp as the heels she wore, effectively brightening the brush already clearly present on the guest blonde's cheeks.

“She, uh, auditioned for Romeo and got the part…” the girl muttered, still keeping her head low. “We had to rehearse this scene for Thursday.”

"You mean to tell me that a school I pay to keep you protected from backwoods trash like this one actually approves of you locking lips with one of your own kind? That's absurd, Delia. I want her out of my house." The woman bit back, complete with a cold glint in her eyes. "Now."

“O— okay, mother.” the girl nodded and turned to Misty, regretfully meeting her clearly dumbfounded gaze. “I’ll get you to the door.” she told, going to get the girl’s bag and then taking Misty’s hand to drag her downstairs and to the front door. “See you tomorrow?”

* * *

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” Misty breathed, blue eyes moving down to gaze at Cordelia’s lips as she spoke, the fact that they had already done this before not at all helping her calm down.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.” Misty recited with false sense of calm, cupping Cordelia’s face before leaning forward to kiss her lips gently, slowly. As embarrassing as it could have been, it felt more natural than the first time had.

Or at least until some laughs and giggles were heard from the people observing from the far sides of the stage, making Misty pull back in a rush. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." she finished, face going slightly red in the cheeks.

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” Cordelia spoke, giving Misty a slight reassuring nod, smiling. The giggles slowly started to disappear, Misty quickly going back to reciting more of her lines.

“Sin from thy lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” she said, before leaning into a much more confident kiss, having to falsely pretend to not to be as eager to kiss Cordelia again as she was.

The other girl gladly accepted the kiss, not even caring that people were looking at them, enjoying the kiss, all the while noticing how it seemed to last longer than it should have been expected to. One of the boys near them whistled, making them abruptly pull apart.

“You kiss by th' book.”

* * *

"Mhh." Misty hummed, wholeheartedly devoted to the careful but yet surprisingly persistent meeting of their lips, pressed into the girl against one of the tall walls backstage.

“You have to be onstage again in two minutes.” Cordelia giggled under her breath, fingers placed against the gentle dip of a collar as she pulled back for only a moment before quickly falling back into their shared kisses, silently wondering just how they had gotten to this point.

It hadn’t been the first kiss they'd shared weeks before all alone in Cordelia's bedroom, but the one that they had shared in front of everyone that had made Cordelia realize that kissing Misty was much more enjoyable than it most likely should have been. Since then, it seemed that there wasn't really going to be any going back.

“Can’t we just stay here, like this, Delia?” Misty asked, leaning forward to kiss the girl gingerly once again, hands on the other’s waist, pulling her close.

“The Montagues are going miss their Romeo, Misty.” Cordelia laughed, their little makeout session soon interrupted by one of the tech boys asking where the taller blonde was.

“Go on, go. We’ll continue this later.”

* * *

"You think the real thing's gonna be as good as our rehearsals have been?" Misty asked, walking just beside the shorter girl down the hallway.

"That's the goal, I think."

"And then... what happens when it's over? Are we--- are we over, too?" A very clearly unnerved Misty questioned, twiddling fingers in front of herself.

The other's question caused Cordelia to stop dead in her tracks, just as soon making the taller blonde stutter on her boots. Brown eyes met blue ones, a frown appearing in both confusion and bother.

"You think I'm not going to want anything to do with you when the show is over?" Cordelia asked.

"I mean, I haven't ruled it out..."

"Misty...." Cordelia sighed, dainty hands reaching to take long, ring adorned fingers in hers. "These past few weeks have been the best of my modest little highschool life, why would I want that to stop just because the show does?"

"I don't know, I jus' thought 'cause... Y'know, you only noticed me when I auditioned for Romeo, before that I was--- I was just Misty."

"You still are Misty, except now you're like, my Misty, and I love every bit of it."

"You said love?"

"I just meant---"

"Delia, I really like you..." Misty breathed, pulling her closer by the hand that still held her own.

"And I really like you... so it shouldn't matter why or how we got to this, only that we have..."

"You're right, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry.... as much as I like your pouty look, I don't want to be the cause of any wrinkles on that pretty face."

"You're so corny, Juliet." Misty chuckled, cheeks a soft blush as she pinched at a hip, which made Cordelia squeak slightly.

"I blame you, Romeo."

* * *

“Are you ready?” Cordelia spoke up, brown eyes regarding herself in the mirror as she made some finishing adjustments to her costume, patting down the frills of her dress. She spared the other a brief look over her shoulder, a soft smile tugging at painted pink lips.

“Yeah.” the other nodded, lifting from her chair as she tucked rural blonde curls beneath her cap, soon skipping over to where Cordelia stood. “I ain’t lookin’ too bad, am I?” she asked from beside the shorter girl in the mirror.

“You look super handsome.” Cordelia laughed, justifying her words with a soft kiss against the other’s cheek.

“Have you seen how many people are here?” Misty questioned, brows furrowed in something akin to fear, though temporarily smoothed over by the kiss that was placed upon her cheek.

“A lot. It’s kinda scary, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Misty breathed, a shallow exhale that didn’t hide how anxious she was feeling for this first real performance. The seats were full, all eyes would be on them. She tried to swallow down her qualms, though it proved fruitless.

“Hey,” Cordelia cooed with a smile, brown eyes meeting blue in the mirror, fingers finding the other’s hand. Just that little touch did wonders to calm Misty’s nerves, and she smiled back at the other through her reflection. Even if they had to get onstage and play the most famous couple in literature in a few minutes, Cordelia was somehow keeping her calm. “You’ll do almost as great as I will.”

“Hey!” Misty piped, a wide smile placating her features as she swatted at the other’s arm.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!”

“Better be.” Misty chided, forcing a playful pout before looking around to make sure that no one was around or paying attention to them, and leaned in for a quick but deep kiss. Fingers laced into prepped blonde hair, Misty hummed into the kiss until she heard a few snickers behind them, soon deciding it was best to pull back, though a smile was still bright on her lips. “Break a leg, Delia.” she whispered, hands soon falling to her sides, before she turned on a heel to step off to where she was needed to start the show.

* * *

“A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punishèd. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

The stage had been just about empty, the whole theater remaining silent for the few seconds it took before the cast slowly started to reappear, soon greeted with applause from the crowd. From each side of the stage, still hidden behind the curtains, the girls smiled at each other, waiting for their turn to return to the stage and receive the crowd’s praise.

They were met with a roar from the audience, whistles and claps as each took their appropriate bow. Misty’s cheeks were red with how hard she grinned, Cordelia’s smile one of a much softer variety as she curtsied in her dress, something Misty caught from the corner of her eye, and couldn’t help but laugh.

The curtain fell. The show had ended. They’d done a good job.

* * *

“We did a good job, huh?” Misty asked, idly twiddling her fingers from where she lay atop Cordelia’s bed, legs draped one over the other.

“I think so, yeah.” Cordelia breathed, head propped up by one elbow against the pillow, a content smile on her face. “I had a great time. With you, I mean. I’m--- I’m glad you got the part.”

“It kinda changed my life, y’know? In, like… a humble kind of way.”

“Yeah, it’s somehow life changing, isn’t it? Being onstage, showing everyone how good you can be as an actress. You have to get more credit though, playing a guy is not easy”

“I wasn’t talkin’ about the show, Delia. I was talking about us…” She smirked, turning over onto her side to let blue eyes meet enthralled brown ones. “This show, it-- it brought me to you, it’s… kinda the reason we’re together, ain’t it?”

“Together?” Cordelia repeated, her smile soon growing at the girl’s words.

“Yeah, I mean… I figured, well, after all the kissin’ we’ve been doing. Though I-- I wanted to ask you, ah, if--- if you wanted to…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to, uh, be my--- be my girlfriend, Cordelia?” Misty asked, gentle brows upturned in an innocently curious expression, lips pulled to the side in a soft smile as she searched the girl’s face for an answer.

“Of course, Misty. Nothing would-- nothing would make me happier.”

“Then-- I guess that’s that? You’re my… you’re my Juliet?”

“You did not just---” Cordelia scoffed, smiling wildly as she sat up to poise herself over the taller girl. “Did you really just say that? You’re so corny.”

“Takes one to know one, huh?.” Misty smirked, hands finding petite hips to pull her down into a soft kiss.


End file.
